


Feels Like Home

by Kristi-730 (KristiLynn)



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Kristi-730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greenlee comes home to an empty house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 1-02-2003

She pushed open the door to her apartment, and could hardly breathe when she saw that nothing had changed. Everything was the same as she had left it almost two weeks ago. The dishes on the counter, left over from breakfast, were still there, his socks were on the couch. But it wasn't the same. She was alone. Her whole world had been ripped out from under her, and now she was alone. Her husband was gone. They had only been together for three months and now he was gone.

 

For the first time since she started living there, it felt weird to be standing in her own apartment. That place had become like a museum of all the moments they shared together. Both happy and sad. They got engaged on the couch, they had also fought many times on that couch too. Their fights had been both hateful and tender.

 

The hateful fights came and went, but the tender ones were always there. Even when they were in the middle of one of their, all too frequent, break-ups they still cared deeply for each other.

 

But now she was going to have to learn how to live her life without him. She had always had him to lean on, and now she had to lean on herself. She didn't know how she was going to go on, but she did know that she had to.

 

Upstairs in their room she picked up a photo of the two of them, and looked it over again, and again. As if the decision to keep this photo sitting out was the hardest one she ever had to make. She had walked by that photo every day and never once paid any attention to it; it was the same as countless other pictures she had around the apartment.

 

Something started to happen. Something that was long in progress started to kick in.

 

Her eyes stung, her vision got blurry and she knew what was happening. She was crying. Crying, in her opinion, was the weakest emotion you could ever show, and now she was doing it. She wiped the tears away and scolded herself. No, she thought, he wouldn't want you do this. He would want you to be brave. Put on a brave face for him.

 

Sitting on the bed, she took deep breaths and the tears started to slow down. As the tears went away, a weird feeling came over her. It was as if he was there with her smiling, that smile that he always had on his face, laughing. He always found it amusing how she was so tiny, and yet tried to be so brave. No one could see how she was really feeling. But he was gone now, and nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
